


Uncharted 4 Fanfiction (title on work)

by Lady_Redhaired



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Redhaired/pseuds/Lady_Redhaired





	Uncharted 4 Fanfiction (title on work)

Rafe Adler’s footsteps resonated around the empty, dim lit flat. Anyone who laid eyes on the place would have presumed it was completely empty, perhaps even abandoned. But came out slightly crooked, turning around slowly to face the woman pointing the gun at him.

“Aeryn.” He confirmed, raising his hands slightly in an appeasing gesture. “So it’s true…you’re alive.” His smile grew slightly wider, and a single breath came out of his mouth in the form of a faint laugh. “You’ve made quite the entrance.”  The woman standing in front of him returned the gesture with a soft yet suspicious smile.

“Rafe Adler. Whatever brings you to break into a dead woman’s home?” Her voice

Rafe Adler’s footsteps resonated around the empty, dim lit flat. Anyone who laid eyes on the place would have presumed it was completely empty, perhaps even abandoned. But his information was precise, and correct. It was always correct. His sight traveled around the living room, curtains barely open, letting in the slightest pillar of light that cut a luminous line on the dark wooden floor. The air was heavy and there was a thin cloud of dust floating on the air. He coughed once, placing the back of his hand in front of his mouth briefly.

“Hello?” He finally spoke up, his steps slow. “Anybody here?” He spotted on his left hand side one of the doors that connected the living room to the bedroom. It was open. He squinted at the sound of what he thought was a song being softly hummed in the background. He wasn’t sure, however, it being so faint.

“Aeryn?” He muttered as the sound became more clear. The female voice, barely whispering the melody, became more easily perceivable as he approached the doorway.

 _“The king and his men,_  
Stole the Queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours,  
And by the powers,  
Where we will, we’ll roam…”

He took another step, the wooden planks creaking beneath his black boots. He could feel his own breathing heavy and slow. It was hot in that room and a single drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

 _“Yo Ho, haul together,_  
Hoist the colours high,  
Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,  
Never Shall We-…”

The melody stopped, the last note lingering in the air for a second as he reached the door. Rafe placed a careful hand on the door frame. He never noticed he was holding his breath as he finally glanced inside the room, where he expected to find the source of the sound. But very much to his surprise, it was completely empty.

_“…Die”_

He heard the last word, almost devoid of melody this time, at the same time he felt the gun’s barrel against the back of his head. He worked on a smile that came out slightly crooked, turning around slowly to face the woman pointing the gun at him.

“Aeryn.” He confirmed, raising his hands slightly in an appeasing gesture. “So it’s true…you’re alive.” His smile grew slightly wider, and a single breath came out of his mouth in the form of a faint laugh. “You’ve made quite the entrance.”  The woman standing in front of him returned the gesture with a soft yet suspicious smile.

“Rafe Adler. Whatever brings you to break into a dead woman’s home?” Her voice was calm, and he noticed her elegant english accent was not as thick as it once was, years ago.

“Sorry about that. In my defense I must say…the door wasn’t locked.” He excused himself, his eyebrows arching ever so slightly. There was a brief moment of silence, in which he did not yet dare to move much, and she did not give into lowering the gun.

“What did you say you were here for?” She asked, raising her chin in a curious gesture. The faint line of light coming from the window illuminated half of her face, tearing bright red shines from her hair.

“Alright, alright…” He nodded, his eyes locked on hers. He finally lowered his hands, and took a couple of steps towards the cabinet that stood against the wall, right between the two doors that connected the living room with the bedroom. He leaned against it, folding his arms, and took a light breath before resuming. “I’m here because I’d like to make you an offer. One that, I believe, you’ll be inclined to accept. “

The woman’s eyes narrowed slightly, a copper-coloured iris shining with the faintest speck of curiosity under the beam of light.

"It has to do with Avery’s treasure…” Rafe continued. His smile had been substituted with a mysterious glare. He saw her curiosity spike almost instantly at the mention of that name.

“My silence is your queue.” She finally budged, lowering the weapon ever so slightly.

“If you’re interested, and you wish to discuss it further…” He started, unfolding his arms and stepping away from the cabinet. “Then come see me tomorrow. I’d prefer to talk about it in a more…comfortable way. I don’t particularly enjoy doing business in somber flats with guns pointed at my face.” He drew a half smile, bringing his hands together as he stepped back towards the door. “Prestige hotel at 12pm tomorrow. Room 206.” As he opened the main door and was about to step outside their eyes locked once more for a brief moment. “I sure hope you’ll be there.” The man said, before leaving the room, which filled up with silence immediately .

Aeryn lowered her gun slowly, weighting it in her hand. She glanced out the window through the narrow space where the curtains weren’t properly shut, just in time to see Rafe Adler get inside his car. Her gaze fell slowly, focusing now on the tiny specks of dust that danced in the beam of light and she sighed.

She could still smell his expensive cologne in the air.

***

“Sam…Sam…oh God…”

Nathan’s weeping and whimpering drowned her ears, in a way that muffled even the loud noise of the boat’s engine. The young man was bawling, sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. Every once in a while, his eyes would stare up at her, blood shot blue behind a curtain of tears. And then she would ask “What happened, Nate?…Where´s your brother?” and his eyes would glance away. And again he would call out…

“Sam…Sam…”

This went on for a minute or so, and during that time the knot on the girl’s throat grew tighter, and her blood froze slowly in her veins. Until Rafe decided he´d had enough of that vicious cycle. She asked, but she was scared to know. Nathan knew, but he was scared to say.

“He’s dead.” Rafe blurted out, weighting his gun on his hands to keep his fingers busy. “He got shot as we were trying to escape. I´m sorry.”

She heard the apology, but her heart could not feel it. There was not much sentiment in the way he let out those last words. She would have sworn her heart stopped beating right then as she glanced at him in disbelief. Nathan choked on his tears for a second, and her eyes slowly turned to stare down at the ocean. In that very moment she wondered if it would not be wiser to just jump and sink into the deep blue sea surrounding them.

…  
_“..ryn…”_  
“Aeryn…”  
“Aeryn?”

She snapped out of it suddenly, her eyes flickering for a split second, staring up at Rafe who paced back and forth around the ample living room.

“Are you listening? Seemed like you weren’t quite here for a second.” He stated, eyes staring at her with curiosity, and the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Aeryn answered, re-positioning herself on the luxurious couch, achieving a more comfortable posture.

“So, as I was saying…” He resumed, hands on his back, one right on top of the other. “I can barely believe you’re alive. Last time I saw you was fifteen years ago…”

She nodded twice, not allowing the unsavory memories to haunt his mind this time.

“Yes, back when the whole deal with Panama happened, I remember.” Baring now a polite smile, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. She wasn’t quite comfortable around the man. As if waiting for all that situation to reveal itself as one of Rafe Adler’s conundrums, or for someone to pull a gun on her any minute.

And why would she be comfortable? Rafe Adler. The man who, at the age of 21, stabbed a prison guard to death. The man who caused the whole Panama mission to turn upside down. The one who caused Sam’s death. The rich boy. The pampered little snake. Rafe Adler. The man to blame.

She entwined her fingers, gripping firmly at her own hands to contain the dormant storm of feelings that so suddenly threatened to wake up inside of her. _Even after fifteen years…_ She thought to herself.

“So…” Aeryn started, working hard on making her smile appear wider and more sincere. As sincere as possible, all things considered. “Why am I sitting on this comfortable couch in this lovely hotel for, again? I believe you might’ve forgotten to mention, darling.”

Rafe reciprocated her gesture with smile of his own, that showed off a perfectly white set of wonderfully straight teeth.

“Not really. Just building up the anticipation.” Turning his back on his guest, he walked towards the massive fireplace right in front of her, which remained unlit. Resting on the mantel shelf of the fireplace, was a bottle of brandy inside an ice pail. He pulled out a couple of glasses, and began pouring the amber-coloured liquor as he spoke. “You might remember I mentioned Avery’s treasure yesterday, before inviting you here.”

Aeryn frowned, but just slightly. Of course she remembered, it was the main reason for her presence in that room right now. The only reason, perhaps.

She remained silent, and he took it as a sign to continue talking.

“I never stopped looking for it after you and Nate left.” These words rolled off his tongue with the faintest tint of resentment. “Thing is…” He walked back towards the couch, steps slow and calm, giving off an aura of control over the whole room that the woman couldn’t help but notice. Aeryn took the drink Rafe offered with a firm hand, and nodded with a gratitude that was far from genuine. She then watched him sit right next to her, on her left hand side. “I’ve done nothing but tripping over obstacles since then. Running into one dead end after another.” He explained, staring down at his drink before taking a sip from it.

As the rim of the glass brushed against the man´s lips, his eyes stared up at her. Blue and brown colliding in the same iris, a rare thing to see.

Her right hand twitched and, if not for the ice that tinkled in her glass, it would’ve been an unnoticeable gesture.

She raised her drink and took a sip, nodding afterwards and making a soft sound to let him know she was still listening.

“So I eventually, a couple of years ago in fact, found myself a new partner. It was going smoothly, we made more progress in months that I had done in years.” Rafe assured, a gesture of his hand accompanying his words. “But then…” Aeryn detected a change in his voice that denoted a slightly bruised ego.

“Let me guess; this partner of yours ‘took the money and run`, as a figure of speech.”

Rafe nodded silently, scoffing afterwards. “That’ll teach me not to deal with amateurs, am I right?” He smiled at her once more, raising his drink towards his mouth, and she agreed letting out a light and short lived laugh.

“Indeed.” Following him, she drank from her glass too, the cold ice cubes grazing her lips for a second and leaving a cold sensation there. “Well, Rafe. Since you mentioned a ‘deal that I would be inclined to accept’, I believe I might know why you brought me here.”

“Think about it.” He jumped almost immediately, scooting a bit closer to her, his left hand weighting the glass he was holding. “We were a great team back in the day, that’s a fact. Some things happened, and the whole thing turned sour. Understandable.”

Her eyebrows arched at his words.

“That’s an huge understatement, yes.”

“But…” He raised his index finger, his eyes fixed on her.“The past is in the past, isn’t it?” The calm in his voice and the way he dragged his words hid well his raising determination to convince her. “In my opinion, you were always the most talented of you three. The Drake brothers could not hold a candle to you when it comes to getting information on just about anything. On top of that, you’re a wonderful historian. I always understood why Sam was always so protective of you, you’re like a damn walking encyclopedia. A treasure hunter’s dream.”

Rafe let out a soft laugh and Aeryn smiled back at him, wondering it all the sugar coating was really necessary. She never considered herself better than neither Sam nor Nathan. Nor would she ever.

“I think, Aeryn…” Before continuing, he leaned a bit closer, and she could see true conviction in his eyes. “With my resources and your knowledge…we could easily find this treasure.” He pointed at himself and then at the woman sitting right next to him as he said this, his voice turning a bit lower, almost a hushed whisper.

A half smile split Aeryn´s face.

“You want me to help you find the treasure…again.”

Rafe nodded.

“Nathan gave up on it years ago. And with Sam gone…” She almost winced at his words this time, but managed to do nothing more than batting her eyelashes. “It falls on you and me to do this. This is why we´re here for. Is it not? Your greatest dream so happens to be the same as mine.” As he talked she started to remember why Rafe was such a good businessman. “What do you say…Partner?”

With these last words, a hand reached out for her, donning an expensive watch, and waiting to be shaken.

Aeryn took a long and deep breath, staring back at the man’s eyes while her brain raced. There was no short of truth in his words. Perhaps together they could find it after all. But there was no way in hell she was going to allow Rafe Adler to touch a single one of those coins. This was what Sam had died for. But it was true that only he had the necessary resources for an operation of this scale… Perhaps she could work her way around this situation.

This wasn’t how she imagined herself looking for the fabled Gunsway Heist, but then again beggars can’t be choosers.

She worked on a smile. A genuinely lovely one. And slowly wrapped a soft hand around Rafe´s and shook, inching closer to him.

“I’d say… it looks like you’ve got yourself a new business partner, mr. Adler.”

was calm, and he noticed her elegant english accent was not as thick as it once was, years ago.

 


End file.
